Talk:Nonny/@comment-112.210.219.17-20120729093701
My story is all about Nonny's first day of school It all started in the morning and the boy wakes up and go downstairs for some breakfast, his name is Nonny. Nonny's Mom: Good morning Nonny! Nonny: Good morning mom!, what's for breakfast? Nonny's Mom: Egg and Hotdog Nonny: Ok So Nonny sits on his chair and waits for his breakfast. Nonny is super excited for his first day of school. Once Nonny is finish eating. Nonny's Mom: Ok Nonny, Time for your bath ok? Nonny: Ok So Nonny walks upstairs for some bath, he taked off his clothes and gets bath. First he uses his soap to wash his arms and legs. Then the second one, Nonny grabs his shampoo to clean his hair and he wash all of his soaps and shampoos on his body. Once Nonny is done bathing, he grabs his towel and wipe his body. And he dressed up. So Nonny is ready to go to school! Nonny: Bye Mom! Nonny's Mom: Bye Nonny! good luck with your friends ok? Nonny: I will! Once Nonny is in the school, he opened the door and he see his classmates Mr. Grouper: Hey everyone! we have a new student! what's your name? Nonny: Nonny Mr. Grouper: Class! his name is Nonny! go meet them! Molly: Hello im Molly! Gil: Im Gil! Goby: Im Goby! Deema: Im Deema! Oona: Im Oona! Nonny: Nice to meet you guppies! Mr. Grouper: Ok guppies! it's playtime! everyone! Nonny should with you! ok? Guppies: Ok! ( Playtime ) Gil: Hey Nonny! wanna play hide and seek? Nonny: Ok! So Nonny goes to gil and plays hide and seek. Nonny is going to hide then he counts from 1 to 10. Nonny: Ready or not! here I come! 30 seconds later, Nonny found Gil and Nonny wons! Gil: Wow Nonny! you found me so fast! you are my winner dude! Nonny: Wait! did you say dude to me? Gil: Yes! why? Nonny: Nothing? Gil: Do you wanna be friend with me? Nonny: Oh my gosh! I will! Gil: Thank you Nonny! Oona: Hey Nonny! wanna play with my doll? Nonny: Ok! So Nonny goes to Oona and plays her doll? Oona: This is my doll, I named her Polly, say hi to Polly! Nonny: Hi Polly, Im Nonny! Polly: Nice to meet you Nonny! Oona: See Nonny! she talks right? Nonny: I know! Oona: Hey Nonny! what did you do during your vacation? Nonny: Well, On April 8, we have a picnic, on April 20, it's my mom's birthday Oona: Really? Nonny: Yes!, she is now 19, then on May 12 we go to the Beach Oona: What kind of beach? Nonny: Baddy's Beach it's so beautiful! Oona: Really? what did you see? Nonny: I see some beautiful shells, some crabs and some fish Oona: Wow! I see that too! hey Nonny! wanna be friends with me? im look so beautiful right? Nonny: ( looks at Oona's body ) Wow I think you look beautiful so I wanna be friends with you too! Oona: Thank you Nonny! Nonny: Your welcome ( Once it's 12:00 p.m ) Mr. Grouper: Ok guppies! time to go home! Guppies: Yay! ( Once Nonny's Mom's car was arrived ) Nonny's Mom: How is your school Nonny? Nonny: It's fun! Nonny's Mom: Do you have friends? Nonny: Yes! the purple girl and the blue hair guy! Nonny's Mom: Who are they? Nonny: His name is Gil and Her name is Oona, I said to Oona that she is so beautiful! Nonny's Mom: Really? Nonny: Yes! Nonny's Mom: Ok good! now let's go home! Nonny: Ok! Once Nonny's Mom and Nonny arrived at Nonny's house. Nonny's Mom: Ok Nonny! you can play your PSP now, because you have friends! Nonny: Thank you Mom! Nonny's Mom: Your welcome my big boy! So Nonny played his PSP, he smiled because he had a fun at his friends! Note: Please comment! no bad comments! Ogie35